


Red night

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV), Polar (2019)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will and Duncan have found each other.





	Red night

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Polar.

The small house echoed with the sound of skin slapping against skin, Will felt his lover’s cock deep within him, and he was so close to coming he was aching, his skin felt hot all over.  
The feel of Duncan’s tough, scarred body gliding over his was like a comforting blanket even as he sought satisfaction in the dark hollow of the night.  
“Duncan,” he called and felt the other man’s orgasm like a force within him.  
“Will,” Duncan breathed against Will’s neck.  
Will came at that.

*  
They slept and Will knew he was lost. Part of him would always love Hannibal, though he was lost to the waves. This man, his lover’s double was just as deadly and equally willful.  
“What did you do?” Duncan had asked.  
“I killed people,” Will had answered with a hint of sadness.  
“Me too,” Duncan said.  
Obviously he had a thing for middle-aged risk takers and of course he was one himself.

*  
“Are you leaving?” Will asked.  
“I am about to go to war,” Duncan said.  
“Shut up,” Will said. “I don’t want to lose you too.”  
“You could come with us. We’d die together.”  
“Yeah. Or I could find Nigel again.”  
“He didn’t care for you.”  
“Guess not. I just liked his looks,” Will said.  
“I like yours,” Duncan said patted his ass fondly.  
“Don’t you just sleep with women half your age?”  
“Not since I met you, pretty.”  
“I’m forty.”  
“Still pretty.”  
“You never slept with Camille.”  
“She’s my—“  
“Pseudo-daughter. I had one but Hannibal killed her.”  
“I would never hurt Camille.”  
“I know. Well, let’s go and kill her father’s real killer.”  
“I love you,” Duncan said and kissed him.


End file.
